The present invention relates to an automobile anti-theft remote control device and a charger therefor in the field of automobile electronic anti-theft technology and more particularly pertains to a chargeable automobile anti-theft remote control device with a voice prompt function and a charger therefor.
Automobiles are one means of transportation widely used by people and an automobile anti-theft device is an important accessory to an automobile. As the automobile anti-theft technology continuously improves and develops, and by analyzing from the perspectives of the existing market, users, cost effectiveness and so on, the two-way anti-theft system of an automobile will become an automobile anti-theft mainstream product. There exists a comparatively significant shortcoming in a two-way remote control device presently in use, that is, its power consumption is higher. The device often requires the replacement of new batteries after being used for less than a month or even a week. And, the discarded batteries also have to undergo proper treatments, or else the ecological environment will be affected. Thus, it causes inconvenience for a car owner to use the device and it increases a car owner's expenses on batteries. Specially made batteries of larger capacity may be used, and though the period for the replacement of batteries can slightly be extended, it inevitably increases the spending of a car owner.
Besides, as the automobile anti-theft device is increasingly popular, car owners' various requirements for the properties of anti-theft devices will be more and more demanding and more and more diverse. Many car owners also desire for an automobile anti-theft device with a voice prompt function to meet their requirements.